Back to the Beginning
by heylittletrain
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor?


**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia y mucho menos multimillonaria, tampoco escribí Harry Potter por lo que ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan en este one-shot me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo a mi conveniencia para traerles estos escritos. Antes de que se me olvide, este fic participa en el Reto 'Poliamoroso' del foro 'El Mapa del Mortífago'. ¡Los invito a pasarse por ahí y leer los grandes One-Shots publicados!

 **Dedicatoria:** Para mí ewok favorito, ¡gracias por todo tu apoyo! Va para ti ;)

* * *

El 14 de febrero estaba cerca, se notaba a leguas. Las mujeres iban y venían de un lado para otro buscando algo que pudieran hacer para sorprender a sus respectivas parejas, mientras que los hombres se mataban las neuronas pensando qué demonios podían regalarle a su novia, esposa, ligue o lo que fuera; que si le daban flores, que muy simple, que una cena, muy cursi, que unos chocolates ¡ni hablar! ¿A quién se le había ocurrido celebrar esta fecha?

Afortunadamente para el Elegido este no era un problema en absoluto, sí, tenía esposa, pero no tenía que quemar sus pobres neuronas pensando qué regalarle, con una cena en su restaurante favorito, miles de ramos de distintas flores por toda la casa, chocolates (bajos en grasa claro está) y una noche muy pero muy prometedora.

Si alguien le hubiera contado diez años atrás que su futura esposa sería la hermosa veela Fleur Delacour seguramente se hubiera reído de semejante estupidez, pero no. Ahí estaba casado con una de las mujeres más hermosas que cualquier hombre pudiera pedir, y es que había que admitirlo, a sus treinta y pocos años de edad Fleur contaba con un cuerpo que cualquier modelo a esa edad envidiaría.

Comenzando con su cabello rubio, con unos ojos color azul claro, y un cuerpo escultural… ¡Vaya mujer! Pero para el Elegido esto no es suficiente, siente que algo más le hace falta, algo no está bien en su vida, siente un vacío en lo más profundo de su ser, y ese vacío tiene un nombre: Hermione Granger.

 _"Hermione Granger_ ".

El nombre de su mejor amiga no deja de retumbarle en sus oídos, no puede dejar de pensar en ella, y sabe que está mal, que no debería desear a la mujer de otra persona, y mucho menos de su mejor amigo, Ron. ¡Pero Merlín! ¿Cómo demonios lograr de sacar de su mente a Hermione después de lo que pasó? ¿Después de que ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento y terminaron en la habitación de un hotel muggle?

-No, no, no. Esto está mal, muy mal.-sentado de un banco dentro de una taberna muggle de mala muerte, estaba Harry Potter maldiciéndose por milésima vez en lo que iba de la noche, mientras se agarraba del cabello con fuerza.

De un solo golpe, Harry se tomó todo el contenido de su vaso con tequila, era el quinto que llevaba y aún así no podía controlar esas ansias de verla de nuevo, de llevarla a su cama y hacerla suya hasta perder el cansancio.

-¡OTRO!-gritó al cantinero mientras este lo miraba desde el otro lado de la barra. -¿Sabes qué? Mejor tráeme la botella entera.-dijo Harry mientras el barman se acercaba a él.

Cuando Harry vio que el barman le iba a replicar, dejó un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa y sin más qué hacer el barman le acercó la botella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry tomó directo de la botella e inmediatamente sintió como el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta sintiéndola quemar.

 _"Justo lo que necesito",_ pensó mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica… Olvidar el dolor que sentía concentrándose en otro dolor.

Ya estaba por darle otro trago a la botella cuando alguien se la arrebató.

-¡HEY!-gritó enfadado poniéndose de pie rápidamente tambaleándose un poco. Dirigió su borrosa vista hacia la persona que le había arrebatado la botella y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver la causa de su borrachera.

Frente a él estaba Hermione Granger mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con la botella en su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra sostenía su varita dentro de su abrigo. Al ponerse de pie sus cuerpos quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para que Harry pudiera notar cómo su amiga intentaba aguantar lanzarle un Crucio en pleno bar muggle.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar qué coño estás haciendo Harry Potter?!

Oh, oh. Cuando Hermione soltaba algún taco sólo podía significar una cosa… Estaba muy (endemoniadamente) enojada, y Hermione Granger enojada… ¡Cuidado!

-Y-yo…B-bueno…E-estab-ba.-inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás y sin poder evitarlo estaba tartamudeando, y no precisamente por el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo.

-¿¡Tú qué eh?! ¿¡Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti?! ¿Y de lo preocupada que está Fleur?!-al mencionar a su esposa, una sombra pasó por sus ojos haciéndolos brillar.

¿Tristeza? ¿Enojo? No lo sabía… Por primera vez Harry Potter no supo adivinar qué pensamientos cruzaban la mente de su mejor amiga.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Harry habló:

-Vine aquí porque no quería recordar lo que pasó hace dos meses…

-¿No querías recordar?-Hermione frunció el ceño y su cara cambió a una expresión dolida.

 _"¡Bravo Potter! ¡Hazla pensar que fue la peor experiencia de tu vida!"_

-¡No lo quise decir así! A lo que me refería es… Digo… Es que…-Harry no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle lo bien que se había sentido, a pesar de saber que lo que hicieron no era correcto para dos personas casadas.- ¡Merlín, Hermione! ¡Fue la experiencia más maravillosa que he tenido en mucho tiempo! Y sé que no debería decir esto, pero… Se sintió correcto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí completo, como si hubiese estado destinado a ser así, como si hubiéramos encontrado al fin lo que nos faltaba en nuestras vidas, y sé que de alguna manera es así Herms.

Harry la miró a los ojos esperando alguna reacción de ella, mientras que el cerebro de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora analizando lo que Harry le había dicho.

Al no ver ninguna reacción de su parte, Harry pensó que había cometido un error (de nuevo).

-Hermione…Yo…

No pudo terminar lo que había querido decir, porque de un momento a otro Hermione lo estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana, y de alguna manera así sería. Al día siguiente regresarían a sus vidas normales, donde sólo eran Harry y Hermione, los hermanos ante toda la sociedad mágica.

Este pensamiento hizo que Harry besara a Hermione con más fervor, colocando una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca para acercarla más a él, mientras que Hermione le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Ambos emitieron un leve gemido cuando sus lenguas se encontraron comenzando así una danza donde no había quien llevara el baile.

Desgraciadamente el aire se hizo necesario para ambos y se separaron, pero unieron sus frentes mientras tranquilizaban sus respiraciones.

-Vámonos de aquí Harry.-dijo Hermione en un suave susurro que sólo Harry fue capaz de escuchar.-Sácame de aquí por favor.

El ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa pícara y rápidamente Harry la tomó de la mano llevándola hacia un lugar seguro donde pudieran aparecerse en el único lugar testigo de su encuentro furtivo anterior: la bella ciudad de París (N/A: Lo sé, muy cliché, lo siento).

La joven pareja se desapareció lista para revivir lo pasado hacía dos meses… Un 12 de diciembre…

El timbre de su casa, anunciando la llegada de alguien, lo despertó abruptamente del sueño que estaba teniendo.

Con un pesado suspiro, se levantó de su cama y colocándose sus pantunflas comenzó a bajar las escaleras. El timbre no dejaba de sonar.

-¡VOY!-gritó comenzando a desesperarse.

 _"Brillante momento en el que a Hermione se le ocurrió mudarse al mundo muggle"_ pensó Ron mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Tomando el picaporte, lo giró y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que de repente se viera envuelto en un fuerte abrazo y una cabellera rubia cubriendo su cara.

 _"Fleur"_ pensó reconociendo el característico olor que la veela siempre emanaba.

-Oh Ronald, lo lamento mucho, pero no sabía a quién más acudir. - Fleur se separó lentamente de él, y Ron pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Clara señal de que había estado llorando.

 _"¿Qué hiciste ahora Harry?"_

Ron la tomó delicadamente de los hombros y la dirigió a la sala, donde la obligó a tomar asiento.

-Te traeré un té, para que te tranquilices y me cuentes qué pasó, ¿de acuerdo? - Ron se puso de pie y con paso decidido se fue a la cocina.

Mientras Ron preparaba su té, Fleur se levantó lentamente del sillón y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Se acercó al mueble donde se encontraba la televisión (esta a petición de Hermione) y comenzó a ver todas las fotos que estaban ahí.

Había una que le llamó la atención particularmente: era una foto muggle, sin movimiento, y en ella aparecían Harry, Hermione y Ron abrazándose… Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Harry miraba a Hermione de una manera que estaba segura nunca la había mirado a ella, su esposa. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaban cada vez que Harry veía a Hermione, y en esa foto estaba más que plasmada esa mirada.

Comenzó a ver otras fotos, había varias donde aparecían todos los Weasleys, inclusive había fotos donde aparecía ella en compañía de Harry en una de las varias fiestas que se habían organizado en la Madriguera, y lo que le pareció curioso es que eran pocas las fotos donde Ron y Hermione aparecían juntos…

-A Hermione siempre le ha gustado guardar las fotos de nosotros en otros lugares, como en nuestra habitación. - explicó Ron colocándose a su lado.

Fleur soltó un respingo, no lo había escuchado llegar.

-Siempre se ven muy felices en las fotos donde salen Harry, Hermione y tú.

-Somos el Trío de Oro, ¿qué podías esperar? -respondió Ron curvando su boca en una sonrisa.

Fleur sonrió y se quedaron callados por un momento, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres contarme qué pasó ahora?-comenzó Ron volteándola a ver.

Fleur soltó un suspiro y se dirigió nuevamente al sillón. Se había convertido en hábito, que Fleur llegara con Ron y hablarle de sus problemas con Harry. Desde hacía un tiempo su matrimonio no marchaba como hubiera querido.

-Harry cada vez se encuentra más distante. -comenzó Fleur- ya casi no hablamos, se la pasa enfrascado en su trabajo, llega a casa sólo a cenar e inmediatamente se va a dormir… Llevamos un mes sin… Ya sabes.- las mejillas se Fleur se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y Ron comprendió inmediatamente.

No sabía por qué, pero esa declaración lo había incomodado un poco, más bien, demasiado. Lo mismo le pasaba con Hermione últimamente… Y no es que ella tuviera la culpa, él también había comenzado a distanciarse, su relación se basaba en la monotonía, y es que, ¿cómo poder vivir como un matrimonio feliz si ambos estaban enamorados de las personas equivocadas?

-Hablaré con el Fleur. Lo prometo. -dijo Ron, y en un impulso, rodeó los hombros de la rubia y la atrajo hacia sí en un cálido abrazo. Fleur no tardó en esconder su cara en el pecho de Ron y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

 _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?_ Pensó el chico pelirrojo mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabellera rubia de Fleur… Y en ese momento deseó que toda su vida hubiera sido diferente, que Fleur no llorara por su matrimonio fallido con su mejor amigo, que Hermione pudiera estar con quien verdad deseaba estar y que Harry correspondiera a los sentimientos de su castaña amiga.

 _No siempre obtenemos lo que queremos_. Ese pensamiento le causó una gran amargura, y es que era cierto, no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere… A menos que uno luche por ello.

* * *

Mientras tanto en París, una joven pareja se encontraba recostada en la cama, desnudos y abrazándose el uno al otro.

Hermione se removió un poco en la cama, haciendo que Harry por fin se levantara.

Se quedó observándola un rato, Hermione se encontraba acostado boca abajo, lo cual le permitió poder observar mejor sus facciones; sus largas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos color miel, su cabello castaño y ondulado revuelto y extendido a lo largo de la almohada, su cara demostraba paz absoluta, una paz que no quiso interrumpir.

Mirando el reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama, se dio cuenta que era mediodía el 13 de febrero.

 _Genial, mañana será 14._ Pensó Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba su bóxer que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Con pesadez se levantó de la tibia cama en la que estaba y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que le presentaba una vista inigualable. Abrió la ventana e inmediatamente sintió la fresca brisa golpeándole de lleno en la cara. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la paz que le transmitía ese lugar.

De pronto unos delgados brazos le rodearon la cintura por detrás y se detuvieron en su estómago, sintió la cara de Hermione recargándose entre sus omóplatos y su respiración acompasada pegando en su espalda.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos largos minutos, cada quien, sumido en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que sentían cuando estaban en los brazos del otro.

Harry deseó poder quedarse así para siempre, de poder estar con la mujer que más amaba, pero sabía que su vida no pertenecía a ese lugar, sabía que tenía que regresar a Londres y continuar con su vida, al lado de su esposa.

-Por favor, no pienses en eso. -pidió Hermione mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte y esparcía pequeños besos a lo largo de su espalda.

Entre ellos las palabras sobraban, ambos podían adivinar lo que el otro pensaba sin necesidad de decirlo, simplemente se complementaban. El mago se dio la vuelta, y rodeando a Hermione por la cintura la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un pequeño pero cálido beso en los labios, sus bocas se amoldaban a la perfección.

Se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry la detuvo.

-Por favor, no digas nada, no ahora. -El ojiverde posó suavemente su dedo índice sobre los labios de la castaña para evitar que hablara.

Hermione alzó la vista y fijó sus ojos en los de Harry; miel y esmeralda se cruzaron, ambos con el mismo pensamiento cruzándose por sus mentes. El sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo que le estaban haciendo a dos de sus seres queridos, amor por lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y arrepentimiento por lo que pudo haber sido.

-Harry-susurró la castaña separándose unos centímetros del Elegido- no puedo seguir así, no podemos seguir así. Estamos engañando a nuestro mejor amigo, a mí esposo, por Merlín. ¡A tu esposa! -Hermione se separó abruptamente de Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

El ojiverde ni siquiera intentó acercarse a ella, entendía cómo se sentía Hermione, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Por Merlín, ¡la amaba! No soportaba la idea de apartarla de su lado, ya no podía imaginar su vida sin ella. Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien…

 _Tiempo_.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Con ánimo renovado entró corriendo a la habitación buscando a Hermione. La encontró sentada en la cama con la cabeza gacha, y su ropa puesta.

Sin perder más tiempo, se acercó en dos zancadas hacia la cama y se arrodilló frente a la castaña.

Un poco dudoso, acercó sus manos a la cara de la castaña y tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos le alzó la cabeza; los ojos miel de Hermione estaban rojos e hinchados; Harry sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco de tan sólo verla así. Nunca le había gustado verla llorar.

Tragando saliva pesadamente, se armó de valor y dijo:

-Volvamos en el tiempo. Hagamos las cosas como debimos hacerlas hace mucho tiempo, arreglemos nuestros errores. Tú y yo.

* * *

La tarde ya caía sobre Londres, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y las calles comenzaban a vaciarse poco a poco; las antes abarrotadas tiendas comerciales, despedían a sus clientes, listos para cerrar. Los ánimos previos al 14 de febrero se sentían por todos lados.

Recargado en el ventanal de su casa, Ron observaba con mirada perdida a las parejas que caminaban frente a tu casa, ya fuera tomados de la mano, abrazándose o dándose ligeros besos, inclusive había algunos que parecían querer comerse a su pareja.

Desde hacía un par de horas Fleur se había retirado de su casa, no sin antes hacerle prometer que al día siguiente cenarían él y Hermione, junto con Fleur y Harry. Un sonido de Aparición a sus espaldas lo hizo salir en su ensoñación.

Dándose la vuelta lentamente, observó a su esposa, Hermione, en compañía de Harry. Ambos traían una cara que sólo podía significar algo, traían algo en mente, y probablemente no le iba a gustar.

Ninguno de los tres hablaba, seguramente esperando que en cualquier momento alguno de los tres amigos hablara. Ron pudo observar que sus amigos iban tomados de la mano, eso sí que era nuevo. Usualmente, Hermione llegaba acompañada de Harry después de una jornada de trabajo, pero esta vez, el pelirrojo pudo notar un brillo diferente en la mirada de ambos, un brillo que nunca le había visto a Hermione.

De pronto, todo hizo clic en su cerebro… Todas las llegadas tardes de la castaña después del trabajo, lo callada que siempre estaba por las mañanas, los castos besos que le daba, las excusas que siempre le daba al intentar convencerla de hacer el amor.

Miles de emociones se juntaron dentro de él, algo en su cara debió de alertar a sus amigos, puesto que de pronto se habían separado. No encontraba una frase coherente qué decir. ¿Qué podía decirles? ¿Recriminarles? ¿Felicitarlos? ¿Odiarlos?

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Algo dentro de él le decía que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría.

-Yo… Todo sucedió tan de pronto Ron. Te juro que yo nunca lo hubiera hecho para lastimarte, pero esto es más fuerte que yo. Si quieres odiarme, hazlo. Si quieres lanzarme cualquier maldición que quieras, adelante. No te detendré. -la castaña nunca le quitó la vista de encima, sabía que esta sería su única oportunidad, sabía que delante de ella tenía la oportunidad de redimirse.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó Ron mientras dejaba caer ambos brazos a su costado.

Definitivamente, aquella pregunta no se lo esperaban, de hecho, no esperaban que reaccionara así. Esperaban (al menos) uno que otro hechizo cruzando el salón acompañado de alguna que otra palabra malsonante, pero definitivamente no esperaban tanta calma por parte de Ron.

-Hace dos meses comenzó todo Ron. - esta vez fue Harry quien respondió, tal vez con más seguridad de lo que pretendía.

\- ¿Y Fleur lo sabe? – esta vez Ron alzó la vista y lo que Hermione vio en ellos la asustó, pero a la vez la sorprendió.

-No, Ron. Tú eres el único.

De unas cuantas zancadas, Ron cruzó todo el salón y tomó a Harry por el cuello de su camisa, empujando a Hermione lejos de ellos.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a ella?! ¡ELLA NO SE LO MERECE! ¡ELLA TE AMA Y SERÍA CAPAZ DE TODO POR TI!¡No eres más que un cobarde de mierda! -escupió el pelirrojo mientras que su cara comenzaba a ponerse del color de su cabello.

Con cada palabra que decía, el pelirrojo sacudía violentamente a Harry, mientras que éste no hacía nada por defenderse.

-Por Merlín, estás enamorado de ella. -dijo Hermione abriendo mucho sus ojos mientras que se dejaba caer pesadamente en una de las sillas del comedor.

Al escuchar esta afirmación, Ron soltó a Harry como si de una enfermedad contagiosa se tratara, se alejó de Harry, y regresó al lugar donde había estado antes de que sus amigos llegaran.

-Ron, lo que dice Hermione, ¿es verdad? -preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amigo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, posó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su amigo.

El pelirrojo no contestó.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó Harry dejando caer lentamente la mano que tenía puesta sobre el hombro de Ron.

-Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías. -contestó Ron dándose la vuelta lentamente y esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Como un flashazo, imágenes del cuarto año en Hogwarts llegaron a la mente de Harry: la entrada de las veelas en el Gran Comedor, el baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos, las ganas de Ron de invitar a Fleur al baile…

-No es posible… ¿Todo este tiempo? -preguntó Harry mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón individual de la sala.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la sala donde se encontraban los tres amigos.

-Vaya lío en el que nos hemos metido… Otra vez. -comentó Hermione tratando de romper la tensión del ambiente mientras se ponía de pie de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

El pelirrojo soltó un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones y tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Ron, Harry y yo estuvimos pensando y bueno… Dadas las circunstancias, pues… C-creo que hay una manera de hacer las cosas correctamente esta vez. -dijo Hermione mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa manera? -respondió Ron alzando la vista y clavando sus ojos azules en Hermione.

Hermione volteó a ver a Harry quien le dio un leve apretón de manos animándola a que comenzara a hablar

-Creemos que utilizando el giratiempo podremos regresar unos cuantos años y hacer las cosas correctamente. No queremos que salga más gente lastimada Ron. Harry y yo estamos conscientes de lo que hicimos, y aunque suene incorrecto, no nos arrepentimos. ¿Cómo podríamos arrepentirnos de estar enamorados? -dijo Hermione mientras se colocaba al lado de Ron. -Creo que desde el principio tú y yo sabíamos que lo nuestro no funcionaría, y aun así nos casamos. ¿Crees que fue correcto? Tú enamorado de Fleur, y yo enamorada de Harry sin siquiera saberlo. No te pido que nos perdones, porque ni siquiera estoy segura de si yo lo haría, pero al menos permíteme arreglar este embrollo.

Hermione posó su mano sobre la de Ron y le dio un ligero apretón.

-¿No creen que es peligroso alterar de esa manera el pasado? ¿Qué pasa si todo sale mal? No podría vivir si ustedes chicos. Son mis mejores amigos. – Ron dirigió su mirada de Hermione y luego a Harry, quien ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia ellos.

-No nos perderás Ron, Hermione sabe lo que hace. Siempre ha sido así. -Harry dirigió su mirada a Hermione y ésta se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¡Por favor! No olviden que sigo aquí y quieran o no, Hermione y yo seguimos casados, así que por favor ahórrense esas miraditas que incomodan. -se burló Ron mientras sus amigos se sonrojaban agresivamente.

-Regresando al tema anterior… Es peligroso volver al pasado después de tantos años, para ser precisos catorce años, pe..

-Espera, ¿¡qué?! ¡¿Catorce años?! ¡¿Estás loca o qué?! –dijo Ron poniéndose de pie de un brinco. - ¡No tengo que ser un genio como tú para darme cuenta que esa es la idea más descabellada que alguna vez se te ha ocurrido! No, definitivamente no. No cuenten conmigo, además eso no es posible. Por lo poco que sé, es imposible retroceder tanto en el tiempo, sólo se puede retroceder hasta el inicio del día.

-Ronald, estás hablando con la mejor hechicera de su edad, no por nada el Ministerio de Magia me otorgó una clase en la Orden de Merlín. -dijo Hermione alzando la barbilla y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de su amigo Ron y la cara de superioridad que Hermione había adoptado. ¡Ese par nunca cambiaría!

-Entonces dígame señorita sabelotodo, ¿cuál es el plan?

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra, Harry se le adelantó:

-Volveremos al cuarto año de Hogwarts, convenceremos a tu Ron del pasado que invite a Fleur al baile de Navidad y si todo sale como lo planeamos, para febrero ya te habrás declarado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes dos? Porque déjame recordarte Harry en cuarto año estabas 'enamorado' de Cho, no de nuestra querida Hermione.

-Tengo mis encantos Ron, ya verás que conquisto a nuestra querida castaña. No te preocupes por nosotros. -contestó Harry poniéndose de pie.

\- Harry, ¿no crees que Fleur merece una explicación? Digo, no siento que sea correcto hacer todo esto a sus espaldas, ella no se lo merece. De un momento a otro su vida cambiará y ella no se dará cuenta. -dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Iré a verla justo ahora, mientras Hermione buscará el giratiempo y verá que todo esté en orden. -dijo Harry tomando su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Y Ron, por favor, en cuanto Hermione y yo nos hayamos ido, ve con ella. No quiero que esté sola. -Después de decir esto, Harry abrió la puerta y desapareció.

-Todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad Hermione? -inquirió Ron dirigiendo su vista hacia Hermione.

-Ya verás que sí Ron. -Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a su dormitorio, donde tenía guardado el giratiempo.

La castaña subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio que compartía con Ron, cuando entró se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su lado de la cama, donde había un buró de madera oscura. Sacó su varita de su pantalón y la dirigió hacia la parte derecha del buró.

La pasó por el costado derecho del buró como un detector y de pronto una pequeña abertura apareció: dentro de ella estaba el giratiempo que alguna vez la profesora McGonagall le había obsequiado en su tercer año. Estaba intacto.

Sonrío con nostalgia al recordar ese año, la aventura que vivió con Harry cuando rescataron a Buckbeak y después se montaron en él para ir a rescatar a Sirius. Siempre le había tenido miedo a las alturas, pero ese día se olvidó de todo a lo que le temía. Harry siempre le había transmitido esa confianza que la hacían creer que todo estaría bien. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

* * *

Para cuando Harry regresó, se veía más abatido de lo normal, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión y sus ojos estaban apagados. Sus amigos no quisieron decir nada, pensaban que si lo hacían harían sentir peor a su amigo.

-¿Está todo listo? -preguntó Harry con voz ronca.

-Sí, cuando quieras. -dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie de donde se encontraba sentada.

-Bien. Lo mejor será irnos ya, si queremos llegar antes que sea 14.

Hermione asintió y girándose hacia donde estaba Ron le dijo:

-Lamento que no hayamos funcionado como matrimonio Ron, pero no olvides que siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

-Recuerda que en el corazón no se manda Hermione. Cuídense mucho por favor, y nos volveremos a ver. -Ron se acercó hacia Hermione dándole un suave beso en los labios, el último que alguna vez le daría.

Una vez que se hubo separado de Hermione, se dirigió hacia Harry, quien no tardó en envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Ron. Te prometo que cuando volvamos, todo será diferente. -dijo Harry separándose de su amigo.

-Sólo tengan cuidado y traten de no joderlo todo, ¿de acuerdo? -contestó Ron esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando Harry se colocó al lado de la castaña, ésta los envolvió a ambos con la cadena del giratiempo, y con un movimiento de varita hizo girar el giratiempo las vueltas necesarias para poder retroceder en el tiempo.

Poco a poco la imagen de su amigo se comenzó a desvanecer, y en su lugar varias imágenes de años anteriores se materializaron frente a ellos. De pronto las imágenes se detuvieron y ante ellos se encontraba el castillo de Hogwarts, el cual en contraste con la noche se encontraba tan imponente como lo recordaban.

-Bien, aquí vamos. -dijo Hermione tomando a Harry de la mano y haciéndolo girar para que quedara frente a ella. -Si no me equivoco, el baile de Navidad será en dos semanas, tendrás que apresurarte para hacer que Ron invite a Fleur.

\- ¿No podemos hacer también que no vayas con Krum al baile? Podría hacer que mi yo del pasado te invite. -dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa sugerente y acercando su cara a la de Hermione.

\- Ya hablamos de eso, y te dije que no Harry. Krum es un gran amigo, y ese bailo fue muy importante para mí, así que no. -respondió Hermione dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Harry hizo un ligero puchero y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

-Pareces niño chiquito Potter. Anda, ¡manos a la obra! Recuerda que también tenemos que hacer que nuestros yo del pasado se enamoren… Yo me encargo del tú del pasado y tú te encargarás de mi yo pasado. No puede ser tan difícil. Por cierto, ¿trajiste la capa de Invisibilidad? Nos puede ser útil, además de que…

Pero todo o que Hermione fuese a decir fue interrumpido por Harry quien no la dejó terminar porque atrapó su boca en un beso.

-Ya sé lo que tengo qué hacer Herms. Tranquila. -dijo recargando su frente con la de ella.

Había mucho en juego, y ellos lo sabían, pero la decisión estaba tomada, no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca.

* * *

\- ¡Es más complicado de lo que pensé Hermione! ¡Este Ron es un cabezota! Y ni qué decir de mi yo del pasado… ¡Es estresante!

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts y cada vez las cosas se complicaban más; Harry tenía que beber una poción multijugos, convertirse en un estudiante de Beauxbatons y fingir ser un amigo cercano a Fleur; se la pasaba prácticamente todo el día con Harry y Ron del pasado, tratando de convencer a este último de que invitara a Fleur.

Mientras tanto, Hermione aplicaba una estrategia parecida: ingería poción multijugos y se hacía pasar por una estudiante de Beauxbatons, para su sorpresa, no le costó demasiado incluirse en el grupo de chicas con el que Fleur siempre estaba, pero aun así no lograban ningún avance.

Por las noches se hospedaban en una pequeña cabaña que rentaban en Hogsmeade, cerca de las Tres Escobas.

-Necesitamos apresurarnos Harry. No podemos estar tanto tiempo en el pasado, es peligroso. -dijo Hermione recostándose en su lado de la cama.

-Lo sé. -respondió Harry dejándose caer en la cama y atrayendo a Hermione hacia él.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

De pronto, Harry se separó abruptamente de Hermione haciéndola soltar un quejido.

\- ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! ¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes? -exclamó Harry saltando de la cama y caminando como león enjaulado por toda la habitación.

Hermione sólo lo veía con el ceño fruncido, sabía que en cualquier momento Harry hablaría.

-Hay que darle a Ron un poco de Felix Felicis… -dijo Harry deteniéndose frente a la cama y mirando a Hermione fijamente. Sus orbes verdes esmeralda brillaban más de lo normal.

-No sé Harry…

-Podríamos intentarlo, tú misma dices que Fleur siente curiosidad por Ron, y que si no se pusiera como loco cuando la ve, entablaría una conversación decente con él. ¡Vamos Herms! ¡Es perfecta la idea!

Hermione comenzó a morderse el labio, signo de que ya lo estaba considerando.

\- ¿Aún recuerdas cómo preparar la poción?

Ya era el sexto día, y ese día sería el decisivo: le darían a Ron la poción, él invitaría a Fleur al baile y ya sólo quedaría rezar porque su amigo fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para aprovechar esa oportunidad, mientras ellos dos irían al baile como Fabrice Toussaint y Eliane Rousseau.

-Buenos días Harry, Ron. -saludó Fabrice (el Harry del presente) quien iba en compañía de Eliane (la Hermione del presente). - ¿Les molesta si los acompañamos?

-N-no, por supuesto que no. -respondieron al unísono ambos amigos.

-Oye Ron, escuché en los pasillos que invitarás a Fleur al baile, ¿es cierto? -preguntó Eliane sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza.

El pelirrojo, que estaba comiendo hot cakes, casi se atraganta con el pedazo que tenía en la boca.

Fabrice se encargó de servirle un vaso con jugo de calabaza, y por el rabillo del ojo, Eliane pudo ver cómo, discretamente, vertía el Felix Felicis en la bebida.

Cuando el pelirrojo tuvo en su poder el vaso, no tardó en tomarse todo el contenido del vaso.

Inmediatamente pudieron ver cómo sus facciones se relajaban, algo en sus ojos les advirtió que Ron no tardaría en declarársele a Fleur.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Ron? -preguntó Harry mirando extrañado a su amigo.

\- De maravilla Harry…

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ella entró un grupo de Beauxbatons liderado por Fleur. La veela giró un poco su cabeza y su mirada se posó en la mesa donde los cuatros jóvenes estaban sentados.

Fleur le dijo algo a las chicas que venían con, ella y segundos después caminaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

- _Bonjour_ Eliane, Fabrice. -saludó la joven veela dándoles un beso en cada mejilla a ambos jóvenes. -Hola _Haggy, Gon_. ¿Me puedo _sentag_ con ustedes? – preguntó tímidamente fijando su vista en Harry y Ron.

\- Por favor. -respondió Ron señalando el asiento libre de enfrente.

Harry miró a su amigo con las cejas alzadas, incluso Fleur abrió los ojos claramente sorprendida por la actitud del pelirrojo, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

\- ¿Y ya tienen pareja para el baile de Navidad chicos? – inquirió Fleur sirviéndose un poco de fruta en su plato.

-Fabrice y yo iremos juntos. -respondió Eliane enroscando su brazo con el de Fabrice y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Oh querida, serás la envidia de muchas chicas. ¿Y ustedes chicos?

-B-bueno, pues… N-no lo sabem…

-Fleur, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? -soltó Ron mientras dejaba sus cibuertos sobre su plato. Harry alzó sus cejas ofendido por una interrupción así.

-Claro Ronald. Dime.

Fabrice y Eliane miraban ansiosos la escena, de esto dependía todo. Cada sacrificio hecho habrá valido la pena.

-Bueno, aquí voy. ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme al baile de Navidad?

El silencio se instaló entre los cinco, Fleur fue la primera en hablar:

\- Oh Ronald… Claro que me gustaría acompañarte.

Esta vez fue el turno del pelirrojo de mostrarse sorprendido, no se esperaba una respuesta afirmativa tan rápido.

 _Vaya suerte_ pensó mientras observaba cómo Fleur se volteaba a platicar con Elaine.

\- ¿Y tú con quién irás _Haggy_? -inquirió Fleur mientras tomaba con su tenedor un pedazo de sandía que estaba en su plato.

-Pues, aún no tengo pareja, así que probablemente no asistiré…

\- ¡No puedes no asistir! ¡Es obligatorio para los participantes del Torneo de los Tres Magos asistir! -exclamó Fleur mirando a Harry con desaprobación. -Además, estoy segura que a cualquier chica le gustaría acompañarte.

\- Sí bueno, con la que quería ir resulta que ya tiene pareja así que…. Mis opciones son limitadas. -respondió el ojiverde fijando su mirada en su plato.

\- ¿Por qué no asistes con tu amiga Hermione? Es más, ahí viene. Pregúntale de una vez.

-Fleur, no creo que sea lo más conveniente… -dijo Elaine, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la veela ya había llamado a Hermione quien caminaba hacia ellos con una mirada de suspicacia.

-Hermione, ¿ya has sido invitada al baile de Navidad? -preguntó Fleur mientras se hacía a un lado dándole espacio a la castaña para que se sentara con ellos.

-No, aún no, pero just…

\- ¡Perfecto! _Haggy_ , ¿le dices tú o le digo yo? -exclamó Fleur emocionada juntando ambas manos.

\- ¿Decirme qué Harry? ¿Todo bien?

\- Bb-ueno, esque y-yo… E-staba pensando en… S-si ¿tegustaíairalbaileconmigo? -soltó Harry rápidamente agachando la cabeza y con las mejillas encendidas.

\- Disculpa Harry, no te entendí muy bien. ¿Podrías repetirlo? ¿Más lento por favor?

Harry inhaló profundamente y dijo con voz más calmada:

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile de Navidad? -Harry alzó la vista y cruzó su mirada con la de Hermione.

Elaine y Fabrice contenían la respiración, eso sí que no lo habían pensado, pero no podía alterar tanto las cosas ¿o sí?

La castaña abría la boca una y otra vez, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. ¡Por primera vez Hermione Granger no sabía qué decir!

-Claro que si ya tienes pareja pues sólo dímelo y ya. -aclaró Harry desviando su verde mirada de la miel de Hermione.

-No es eso Harry, es sólo que yo pensaba que irías con Cho. Claro que me gustaría acompañarte Harry. -Hermione esbozó una cálida sonrisa y tomó la mano de su amigo dándole un ligero apretón.

\- ¡Perfecto! Entonces iremos todos juntos. ¿No es genial? -dijo Fleur mientras se ponía de pie. -Tengo que dejarlos chicos, hay cosas que debo hacer. ¡Nos vemos después! -y dicho se perdió de vista en el Gran Comedor.

-Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba. -dijo Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - ¿No creen chicos?

-Sí, creo que sí. -respondió Fabrice tomando un panqué de chocolate.

* * *

Tenía que admitirlo, por dentro se encontraba rebosante de felicidad. ¡Sin querer queriendo su Harry joven había invitado a la Hermione joven!

-Tienes que admitir que es una oportunidad perfecta, Herms. Además, estaremos ahí, podremos hacer que algo más suceda. -dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente mientras se terminaba de arreglar el moño que su túnica de gala incluía.

-Sólo espero que esto no se nos salga de las manos Harry. -dijo Hermione mientras salía del baño ya lista para el baile.

-Todo estará b…

El ojiverde se dio la vuelta y la frase que iba a decir se quedó atorada en su garganta cuando vio a Hermione frente a él con un vestido color negro sin mangas y con un tajo en la pierna izquierda, se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando la cintura y con un escote muy discreto. Tenía dos aberturas en ambos costados que se juntaban en la parte media de su espalda. Su cabello lo llevaba lacio y recogido en una media cola, dejando algunos cabellos sueltos; el maquillaje era muy sencillo, pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus labios, pintados de un color rojo.

-Te ves… ¡Wow! Hermosa. -dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

-Usted también está muy guapo, Sr. Potter. -respondió Hermione acomodándole el moño.

-Bueno, no puedo decepcionar a mi pareja.

-Nunca lo harías Harry. -dijo Hermione colocando una mano sobre su mejilla. El pelinegro cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de esa mano. - ¿Qué pasará cuando regresemos, Harry?

-No lo sé Herms, disfrutemos esta noche y veamos qué pasa.

Harry le ofreció su brazo derecho y gustosa, Hermione lo tomó. Esa noche se decidiría todo, esa noche todo cambiaría, sólo esperaban que las cosas salieran bien. Tenían que.

Cuando ingresaron por las puertas del colegio, se quedaron sorprendidos por la magia que el castillo irradiaba. El ambiente era cálido, había muérdagos desperdigados por todos lados, parejas entraban y salían del Gran Comedor.

A lo lejos pudieron divisar a Ron y a Harry moviéndose impacientemente por todo el pasillo. No había rastro ni de Fleur ni de Hermione.

-Lo mejor será ir con ellos y tranquilizarlos un poco, ¿no crees? -propuso Hermione afianzando su agarre del brazo de Harry.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. -le susurró Harry en el oído mientras se dirigían hacia donde estaban ambos chicos.

-Hey chicos. ¡Cálmense! Le harán un hoyo al suelo. -bromeó Fabrice sobresaltando a ambos chicos, quienes al ver a Elaine quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- ¡ _Mon Dieu_! ¡Elaine, te ves preciosa! -gritó Fleur desde la base de las escaleras mientras veía a Elaine maravillada.

Inmediatamente Ron se acercó a ella y tomándole la mano, le dio un beso en el dorso.

-Te ves hermosa Fleur.

-Gracias Ronald. Tú también te ves muy bien.

Y era cierto, esta vez, el pelirrojo no llevaba la túnica tan horripilante que su madre le mandó especialmente para el baile, sino que se había ido a comprar una túnica en una tienda de Hogsmeade.

-Ya sólo falta Hermione. -dijo Fabrice tomando de la mano a Elaine.

De pronto todas las personas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo voltearon a ver a las escaleras, y es que por ellas venía bajando Hermione Granger, enfundada en un precioso vestido azul. Ninguno de los cuatro pudo evitar emitir un _wow_ cuando la vieron, y es que se veía tan diferente. Tan hermosa.

Rápidamente Harry caminó hacia la base de las escaleras y le ofreció su brazo de manera galante.

-Merlín, Hermione. Te ves… ¡Wow! Preciosa. -Hermione se sonrojó violentamente mientras aceptaba el brazo de Harry.

-Gracias Harry. Tú también te ves muy bien. -dijo Hermione esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Sí bueno, hice lo mejor que pude. El cabello no ayuda mucho. -bromeó Harry señalando su cabello.

Elaine y Fabrice estaban que no cabían en sí mismos, el plan marchaba de maravilla, sólo esperaban que así siguiera.

El baile transcurrió con tranquilidad, a excepción de la apertura del Baile, donde los cuatro competidores tenían que bailar con sus respectivas parejas. Hermione y Fleur terminaron con uno que otro pisotón, mientras que Harry y Ron no dejaban de disculparse.

Sentados en una mesa, Fabrice y Elaine veían divertidos cómo Harry y Ron intentaban bailar sin pisarle los pies a sus parejas.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, los seis jóvenes decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse a descansar.

-Chicos, adelántense, yo acompañaré a Fleur hacia su carruaje. -dijo Ron mientras le pasaba su túnica por sus hombros.

Los cuatro jóvenes que restaban sonrieron y se dieron la vuelta ya listos para retirarse a descansar.

-Harry, Hermione, nosotros nos despedimos aquí. Que pasen una linda noche chicos. -se despidió Fabrice dándole la mano a Harry y dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano a Hermione. -He de decir Hermione, que te ves preciosa esta noche.

La castaña se sonrojó y Fabrice no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

-Hasta mañana chicos. -se despidió Elaine tomando a Fabrice del brazo.

Cuando salieron al frío de la noche, Elaine se pegó más a Fabrice, este la rodeó con los brazos.

-Esto salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, Harry. -comentó Hermione rodeando a Harry de la cintura.

-Lo sé, ¿no es eso genial? -se detuvo de golpe y tomando a Hermione de la cintura la alzó en los aires y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

-¡Harry, bájame! Harás que me maree. -dijo Hermione riendo abiertamente mientras el ojiverde la ponía en el suelo de nuevo.

Caminaron juntos hacia Hogsmeade, y una vez que estuvieron en la seguridad de la cabaña, regresaron a ser ellos mismos.

-Esto de tomar la poción multijugos me está cansando. -comentó Harry desabrochándose el moño.

-Si todo sigue así, pronto estaremos de vuelta. -respondió Hermione sentándose en la cama mientras se desabrochaba los tacones.

-No puedo esperar más. -dijo Harry tomando a Hermione por sorpresa y colocándose sobre ella.

-Qué impaciente, Sr. Potter. -dijo Hermione tomando entre sus manos la cara de Harry y dándole un beso que provocó un gemido en el ojiverde.

-Yo siempre. -y acto seguido la besó con fuerza mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el vestido.

* * *

Diciembre dio paso a enero, y la fecha límite se acercaba, y no veían muchos avances, al menos no con Harry y Hermione, por Ron y Fleur no se preocupaban. Algo había cambiado entre esos dos, últimamente se les veía juntos cas siempre y Fleur recibía diariamente una rosa blanca, todas firmadas por el pelirrojo.

-¿Convenciste a tu Harry joven de enviar las flores? -preguntó Hermione mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme de Beauxbatons.

-Sí, las mandé ayer por la noche. Deben de llegar hoy. ¿Eran tulipanes verdad?

-Por milésima vez Harry, sí. -dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Sólo quería asegurarme.

Veinte minutos después, se encontraban en el Gran Comedor en compañía de sus amigos, cuando las lechuzas cruzaron los aires repartiendo el correo.

De pronto, una lechuza blanca se posó frente a la castaña con un ramo de tulipanes en sus patas.

Hermione tomó indecisa las flores y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando leyó la tarjeta:

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Gracias por haberme acompañado al baile. Nunca olvidaré esa noche._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Harry_

 _PD. Te veías hermosa, al igual que hoy._

Hermione se ruborizó violentamente al leer lo último y alzó la vista hacia el asiento que tenía enfrente. Harry se encontraba mirándola, con sus ojos verdes brillando más de lo normal.

-M-muchas gracias por las f-flores Harry. Son preciosas. -agradeció Hermione mientras desataba las flores de la pata de la lechuza.

Elaine y Fabrice sonrieron al ver que ambos jóvenes se ruborizaban. ¿Qué les hacía falta para dar ese paso?

Enero ya estaba por terminar, y el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar: el mes del amor estaba cerca, lo que inquietaba de sobremanera a Harry y Hermione. Les quedaban cerca de 2 semanas para concluir su estadía en el pasado.

Era sábado por la tarde, la mayoría de los alumnos habían decidido ir al pueblo de Hogsmeade, por lo que los pasillos estaban vacíos, a excepción de dos jóvenes que caminaban mientras discutían sobre algo.

-Necesitamos darnos prisa, Harry. Tenemos menos de dos semanas nada más. Tenemos que pensar en algo más. -dijo Hermione mientras se cubría más con su abrigo.

Estuvieron un rato más platicando, hasta que decidieron que sería bueno ir a dar un paseo por el lago. Cuando llegaron, observaron que ya había dos personas más.

\- ¡Elaine, Fabrice! ¡Hola! -saludó Hermione poniéndose de pie y saludando a ambos chicos dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? -bromeó Fabrice dándoles una mirada significativa.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron.

-B-bueno, de hecho, queríamos preguntarles algo. -dijo Hermione metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

\- Dispara. -respondió Elaine ajustándose el gorro a su cabeza.

\- El asunto es que… B-bueno, H-harry y yo iremos a las Tres Escobas para el día de San Valentín, y queríamos saber si les gustaría acompañarnos.

Elaine y Fabrice se voltearon a ver y esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Agradecemos su invitación chicos, pero no queremos arruinar su cita. -respondió Elaine guiñándoles un ojo.

Tanto Harry como Hermione abrieron la boca varias veces, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

Elaine y Fabrice no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de ambos chicos.

-Bueno, los dejamos. Tenemos que ir a arreglar unos asuntos. -se despidió Fabrice tomando a Elaine de la mano.

-No hagan cosas que nosotros no haríamos eh. -se burló Elaine comenzando a caminar de regreso al colegio.

* * *

¡Un día! ¿En qué momento se fueron esas dos semanas? ¡Un bendito día para el catorce de febrero! Fabrice y Elaine no podían quejarse que todo iba viento en popa, pero sabían que no podían quedarse hasta el 14, tenían que volver ya.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de pasearte de esa manera por toda la habitación? ¡Me pones nervioso! -pidió Harry mientras observaba a Hermione caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

\- ¡No me pidas que me tranquilice Harry James Potter! -explotó Hermione lanzándole una de esas miradas que, si fueran de las que mataran, bueno, Voldemort podría sentirse dichoso.

Era viernes por la tarde, y tenían que regresar al castillo en unos minutos para el banquete, por lo que tomaron sus abrigos y salieron rumbo al castillo, iban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos azules los veían desde la distancia.

Una vez que llegaron al colegio, dieron la vuelta en unos de los pasillos y se toparon con el director del Colegio, Albus Dumbledore, quien los miraba de una manera curiosa.

-P-profeso, b-buenas noches. -saludó Elaine tratando de esquivar esa mirada cristalina.

-Buenas noches, srita Granger.

* * *

Sentados en la oficina del director, se encontraban ambos jóvenes, mirando a cualquier lugar que no fuera al hombre que tenían enfrente. ¿Cómo se les pudo haber cruzado por la cabeza que el gran Albus Dumbledore no los descubriría? ¡Qué ingenuos habían sido!

-Y, ¿no piensan decir algo? -dijo el director mientras tomaba un dulce de limón.

Tanto Harry como Hermione bajaron la vista, sintiéndose avergonzados con el hombre que tenían frente a él.

-Siempre supe que encontraría la manera de romper las barreras del tiempo, srita. Granger. Debo admitir que me siento profundamente orgulloso de usted.

Al oír esto, Hermione alzó la cabeza como un resorte, y miró al director con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Me imagino que si estás aquí es porque lograste vencer a Voldemort, ¿verdad Harry?

El aludido, al escuchar su nombre, alzó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Así es señor. Pero lo logré con mucha ayuda. Nunca lo hubiera logrado solo. -diciendo esto, giró su vista hacia Hermione, quien esbozó una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Ya decía yo que no podía estar equivocado con ustedes dos. Inclusive Minerva lo sospechaba. -comentó Dumbledore juntando sus manos y recargándolas sobre su barbilla.

-Parece que todo el mundo lo sabía mucho antes que nosotros. -comentó Hermione rodando los ojos.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Me temo decirles que deben volver. Yo con mucho gusto les ayudaré a volver a su tiempo. No pueden quedarse más tiempo, es peligroso, y usted mejor que nadie lo sabe, srita. Granger.

-Pero señor, debemos quedarnos, mañana… -se excusó Harry mirando asustado a quien fue su mentor durante tantos años.

-Lo sé, Harry. Pero no pueden quedarse. Lo siento. -un brillo en los ojos del viejo director alertó a Hermione de que había algo más detrás de todo eso, pero n o comentó nada.

Ambos sabían que de nada serviría tratar de hacer cambiar el parecer al viejo profesor.

Sin nada más que pudieran decir, se pusieron de pie pesadamente y siguieron al profesor al centro de su oficina.

-Me da mucho gusto saber que todo estará bien en unos años. Cuídense mucho, por favor. -pidió el profesor apoyando una mano en el hombre de ambos jóvenes.

-Profesor, acerca del pasado, hay algo que debe saber. -dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione inmediatamente supo a lo que se refería: el sexto año.

-Harry, no creo que..

-Profesor, por favor, escúcheme. En sexto año, Draco… -comenzó Harry ignorando lo que Hermione intentaba decirle.

-Harry, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Por el momento no quiero preocuparme por el futuro, la vida es muy corta como para preocuparnos por lo que vendrá. Vivamos el presente como si fuera el último de nuestros días. -respondió Dumbledore, dándole una palmada en el hombro. -Es tiempo de que se vayan. Srita Granger, ¿trae consigo el giratiempo? -preguntó el profesor dirigiéndose hacia la castaña.

Hermione tomó la cadena que estaba escondida entre su sudadera y se la entregó al profesor, quien con un toque de varita hizo que el giratiempo diera varias vueltas en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj.

-Todo listo. -respondió el viejo profesor devolviéndole el giratiempo. -Cuídense mucho, jóvenes. Ah, por cierto. Felicidades. -dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver extrañados, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, todo comenzó a distorsionarse frente a ellos.

De pronto, varias imágenes se mostraron ante ellos: la Batalla de Hogwarts, su regreso a su séptimo año, la graduación de Harry y Ron de la Academia de Aurores, Hermione recibiendo su diploma por haber sido la alumna más destacada de su generación en la Academia de Leyes Mágicas, y finalmente una boda.

De pronto todo se detuvo, y aparecieron en el departamento de Ron, lugar donde habían estado el día que decidieron partir hacia el pasado.

Toda la casa estaba en silencio y prácticamente a oscuras. No había nada fuera de lugar, todo estaba como lo habían dejado cuando se fueron, lo único fuera de lo común era que Ron no estaba en la sala.

Se quitaron el giratiempo, y comenzaron a caminar por todo el departamento.

Hermione caminó hacia la sala y tomó el periódico de El Profeta.

-Harry, hoy es 14 de febrero. -comentó la castaña volteando a ver al ojiverde, quien la veía con el semblante preocupado.

-¿Crees que no funcionó?

Ambos alzaron su mano izquierda y en ella vieron sus anillos de casados. Se voltearon a ver, y sin poder evitarlo Hermione comenzó a llorar.

Rápidamente, Harry se acercó a ella y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él.

-No funcionó Harry. Todo fue en vano.

El ojiverde le iba a contestar en ese momento, cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Ambos se separaron y voltearon a ver hacia la puerta.

Por ella entraron Ron y Fleur riéndose y tomados de la mano.

-¡Harry, amigo! ¡Llegaron antes! -comentó Ron mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero.

-De hecho, llegaron mucho antes. -comentó Fleur mientras observaba el reloj de pulsera que traía puesto.

Tanto Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver confusos, no recordaban haber quedado de verse con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué traen esas caras? -preguntó Ron mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón. -¿Todo bien?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el mueble de la televisión. Observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de las fotos que ahí estaban, en la mayoría de esas aparecían únicamente Ron y Fleur.

-¿No olvidaron lo que se celebra hoy verdad? -inquirió Ron poniéndose de pie.

-¿Además del 14 de febrero? -preguntó Harry con temor.

-¡Merlín, compañero! Hermione te asesinará. ¡Hoy es su aniversario!

Tanto Harry como Hermione abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y se voltearon a ver: ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Había funcionado! ¡Lo habían logrado!

-Claro que no lo olvidé, nunca podría. -dijo tomando a Hermione de los hombros y plantando un beso de su coronilla.

-Bueno, entonces comencemos la celebración. Ron y yo tenemos algo importante qué decirles. -dijo Fleur mientras tomaba la mano de Ron entre las suyas.

-¿Y qué es? -dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry de la cintura.

-Bueno, queríamos preguntarles si… ¿Qué les parece la idea de ser padrinos?

* * *

N/A: Bueno, he aquí el final… ¡Vaya! Me costó demasiado escribir este reto. ¡Espero haya sido de su agrado, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia no duden en ponerlo en un review!

¡Saludos!


End file.
